elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Gavas Drin
Gavas Drin is a Dunmer priest who may be found in the Office of the Lord Archcanon in Mournhold's Temple. He is a Patriarch and thus the Archcanon of the Tribunal Temple in Mournhold. Background Being archcanon in the Temple city of Mournhold, Gavas Drin is a very important and powerful person. But the authority of the Temple within the city is challenged by the arrival of the new King, King Helseth. Unlike his predecessors, King Helseth knows how to use his power.Dialogue with Galsa Andrano The king has also introduced a new group of armed soldiers, his personal Royal Guard, which enforce the law within Mournhold, a task which previously fell exclusively to a military wing of the Temple, the High Ordinators. It is thus not surprising, that archcanon Gavas Drin speaks ill of King Helseth and his Royal Guard, which is also a popular feeling among the citizens.Dialogue with Mournhold citizen Gavas also disapproves with the much loved Barenziah, Helseth's mother, stating that, all the love and admiration from the people, which Barenziah enjoys, rivals the exclusive position of the Tribunal goddess Almalexia residing inside Mournhold Temple. Barenziah's popularity and Helseth's power has made them enemies to the Temple's – and Gavas Drin's – hegemony. Interactions The Shrine of the Dead Spells and Abilities Gavas has the following spells and Abilities: Spells *Blood Despair *Second Barrier *Strong Reflect *Vivec's Wrath Abilities *Almalexia's Shield Inventory *Ebony Mace *Expensive Robe *Expensive Shoes *Expensive Shirt *Exclusive Restore Fatigue (10x) Dialogue Almalexia "The Most Blessed Lady Almalexia guides and protects us all. We bask in her glory and are glad." Barenziah "I've not had the pleasure of her company, myself. Perhaps I'm one of the few. I'll say this: she's much loved by the people of the city. They should remember who truly deserves their love and admiration. All praise to our Lady of Mercy." Fedris Hler "Fedris Hler is the Lady Almalexia's Steward. You may find him in his office in the Temple Reception area." Fedris Hler (if he is dead) "Fedris Hler has been found dead! This is a very sad time for us here at the Temple. But, by the Grace of Our Lady, we will find the culprit." Gavas Drin "I am the Lord Archcanon Gavas Drin. The grace of the Lady be with you." Helseth "Helseth is Morrowind's new king, replacing his recently deceased great-uncle, Athyn Llethan. This child king is a fool, raised by Imperials, educated by Altmer. He knows nothing of the Dunmer people. Have you seen his ears? He had them cropped to look more Imperial! He is a fool, and a dangerous one." Helseth (if he is dead) "So, the young king is dead. I'm sure there will be another to replace him soon." High Ordinators "The High Ordinators keep the peace here in Mournhold. Only the finest and most devout are chosen to be of their ranks." Royal Guard "Young King Helseth's handpicked thugs. Ridiculous that they are allowed to dispense justice in the Lady's city. The High Ordinators do a fine job of keeping the peace around here." Sotha Sil "The Lord Sotha Sil is one of the Blessed Tribunal. He is a mighty wizard, and is a source of inspiration for us all." OR "The Lord Sotha Sil is a great mage and a member of the Blessed Tribunal. He lives in his Clockwork City, and is rarely seen in Morrowind." Talen Vandas "Oh, I knew young Talen. He was a fine young man. And King Llethan loved him like a son. I wonder if the truth about his death will ever be discovered." Tienius Delitian "The soldier? I have little use for him. He is concerned only with the physical: how sharp is his blade, how polished his breastplate. True strength comes from within, by the mercy of our Lady." Tienius Delitian (if he is dead) "I heard Captain Delitian had been murdered. Such is the way of soldiers." ;The Shrine of the Dead "Hmmm...yes. You are the one that Hler mentioned. Interesting. You are to be of '''service to our Lady'. It is essential, and all would be displeased were you to fail."'' :service to our Lady "Yes. Beneath the Temple, there is a large sewer system, built around the ruins of Old Mournhold. You smell like you may have spent some time there... Regardless, in these ruins, there lies a shrine. This '''shrine has been corrupted'."'' ::shrine has been corrupted "The '''Shrine of the Dead' was once a place of great power. It served as a channel to the ancestors, allowing the faithful to learn from them...to harness their power. Over the years, it has been forgotten, and it has grown sour. The power that radiates from the shrine has drawn hordes of the undead to it. The Shrine of the Dead must be cleansed."'' :::Shrine of the Dead "As I said, it holds immense power to speak with the ancestors and harness their power. The Lady Almalexia wishes to use this power for the good of Morrowind. I realize that ancestor worship falls a bit...outside traditional Temple doctrine, but the Lady knows best, and her will is law. To find the Shrine, enter the sewers through the Temple basement. Then head east to the ruined Temple Garden, and south to the Shrine of the Dead." :::must be cleansed "No...certainly not by you. This task falls to one of Almalexia's chosen. You will escort this young priest, Urvel Dulni, to the shrine. Protect him well, . His experience is limited, but he is necessary to complete the ritual. The Shrine is protected by the Profane, powerful liches who feed from the power of the shrine. You must destroy them for Dulni to perform his duties. I stress again...protect Dulni at all costs. It is he who must perform the ceremony. If he is not able, there are no others." If approached again: "What is it? Have you settled that business with the '''Shrine of the Dead'?"'' :Shrine of the Dead "Take Urvel Dulni there and allow him to perform the ritual." After cleansing the Shrine: "What is it? Have you settled that business with the '''Shrine of the Dead'?"'' :Shrine of the Dead "Interesting. You've performed your duty well, . The goddess is very pleased. Take this Blessed Spear as a gift from the Lady Almalexia. It is good that you have been of '''service to our Lady'."'' ::Shrine of the Dead "There is nothing further to say about that." ::service to our Lady "Unfortunately, I know of nothing you may do for the Lady now. Speak with Fedris Hler. He usually has errands that must be completed by the lowly. Don't let him tell you he hsa nothing to be done. I'm sure there's something." ;Barilzar's Mazed Band "You're to retrieve '''Barilzar's Mazed Band', are you not?"'' :Barilzar's Mazed Band "You've been able to retrieve the Mazed Band? Amazing...Almalexia will want to hear about this immediately. You are to '''speak with her directly'. I hope you realize what an honor you're receiving, ."'' ::speak with her directly "Yes, the Lady requests your presence at once. It is best not to keep her waiting. You will find her in the High Chapel." Quotes *''"Our Lady's blessings upon you, faithful servant."'' *''"Grace and mercy upon you, in Her Name, sera."'' *''"The city is under attack? Tell Hler! Alert the Ordinators! Protect the Temple!"'' *''"Yes, this weather is odd, but trust in the Lady. All will be well."'' Appearances * ru:Гавас Дрин Category:Tribunal Temple Members Category:Tribunal: Quest Givers